Der Becher
by suedehead
Summary: Muggel haben Voldemorts Becher gefunden, ihn diversen Unteruchungen unterzogen und schließlich meistbietend und kostendeckend an Lord Bratnell - einen dekadenten, adligen Partylöwen - verkauft. Der Dunkle Lord, ohnehin derzeit besorgt um das Verbleiben se
1. Exposition – In der der Becher in die fa

Das Haus war schon lange ein Dorn im Auge der Stadtverwaltung. Es war alt, heruntergekommen und nun hatte endlich ein bestochener Sachverständiger festgestellt, dass es einsturzgefährdet sei.

Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, die in der Umgebung wohnende Bevölkerung davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine enorme Attraktivitätssteigerung des Viertels sei, wenn hier die neue Fischverarbeitungshalle gebaut würde. Ohne Zweifel würde der Bürgermeister in die Stadtanalen eingehen, als Held der Arbeitsplatzschaffung!

Dann war da noch der Museumsverein, wie der Bürgermeister die Initiative nannte, die sich gegen den Abriss des angeblich denkmalgeschützten Hauses aussprach. Jugendstil, sagten sie, doch der Bürgermeister kannte sich mit Ästhetik nicht besonders gut aus. Ihm gefiel eine Fischfabrik einfach besser, sie brachte wenigstens Profit.

Was war an diesem Haus schon besonderes? Seit Jahren stand es leer. Einst war es ein Kinderheim gewesen, aber daran konnten sich allerhöchstens noch die ältesten Bewohner des Viertel noch erinnern.

Nun endlich lag das Formular auf seinem Schreibtisch und der Bürgermeister grinste triumphierend, als er mit seiner Unterschrift des Abriss besiegelte. Es war ein Sieg in einer langen Amtszeit aus Misserfolgen, doch nun wendete sich das Blatt und die finanzielle Misere, in der er sich Befand.

Fische! Fische bedeuten Zukunft! Fish is Future!

Sechs bis acht Wochen später hatte der Bürgermeister das Geld beisammen und schickte ein Abrissunternehmen zu dem alten Haus.

Er selbst trug zur Feier des Tages seinen besten Anzug, der im krassen Gegensatz zu finanziellen Situation der Stadt stand. Vor einem wackeligen, hölzernen Rednerpodium hielt er eine herzzerreißende Rede, in der er beteuerte, es zu bedauern, das Haus abzureißen, aber gleichzeitig auf die fischig-goldene Zukunft hinwies und dabei die Worte „Fortschritt", „Arbeitsplätze", „Standortmanifestierung" und „Stadtkernsanierung" wesentlich häufiger nannte als „permanenter Fischgeruch", „Umweltvergiftung", „Minimalentlohnung".

Dann fiel das Gebäude zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Die Arbeiter waren einige Tage mit der Beseitigung des Trümmer beschäftigt. Es dauerte deshalb so lange, weil es nicht nur Trümmer waren, die sie im Staub des ehemaligen Gemäuers fanden.

Ein Lehrling der Abrissbranche, einer der wenigen jungen Leute der Gegend, der im vergangen Jahr eine Lehrstelle gefunden hatte, weil das Abrissgewerbe die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt und geduldig wie Hyänen auf die unvermeidliche Abrisswelle im Rahmen der „Modernisierungsinvestitionen" gelauert hatte, fand etwas, das wohl ohne seine scharfen Augen - die ihm erst die Lehrstelle verschafft hatten - für immer verschüttet geblieben wäre: Ein goldener Becher.

„Ein seltsames Kinderspielzeug.", kommentierte der Polier, als der Junge das Artefakt zu ihm brachte und um eine Einschätzung bat.

Der Bürgermeister schien vom Pech verfolgt. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und raufte sich das schüttere Haar. Es hätte so schnell gehen können! Aber nun... Aber nun...

Sein Fischinvestor drohte bereits abzuspringen, wenn nicht endlich die Baustelle geräumte werden würde.

Doch zur großen Genugtuung der Bürgerinitiative blockierten nun schon seit einigen Tagen eifrig Archäologen die weitere Räumung der Trümmer. Sie vermuteten den Grundriss einer Burg oder eines Schlosses zu finden oder zumindest irgendetwas, das einen Hinweis darauf gab, was dieser Becher war und woher er stammte.

Niemand konnte die seltsame Verzierung des goldenen Bechers einer Epoche zuordnen. Es wurden nur sehr selten Dinge mit Dachsen geschmückt. Der Dachs war nicht unbedingt ein würdevolles oder erhabenes Tier.

Auch war das Wappen niemandem bekannt, dass unter den Fuß des Bechers ein gebrannt war. Man kannte kein Adelsgeschlecht, auf das dieser Becher passte.

Einzig konnte man feststellen, dass das Ding etwas eintausend Jahre alt war - und diese Erkenntnis hatte einen Laborwissenschaftler beinahe das Leben gekostet, denn der Becher schien sich mit elektrischer Energie aufgeladen zu haben, während man ihn untersuchte und schoss einen plötzlichen, scheinbar von persönlichem Hass herrührenden Blitz gegen den Wissenschaftler, der sich nur knapp unter seinen Schreibtisch stürzen konnte.

Unklar war man sich auch darüber um welches Material es sich bei diesem Becher handelte. Es sah aus wie Gold und alle Untersuchungen, die man nach der Blitzattacke noch wagte, deuteten darauf hin, dass es sich um Gold handelte, doch es fühlte sich nicht an wie Gold.

Jeder, der den Becher berührte, bestätigte, dass er offenbar körperliche Wärme nicht annehmen wollte und womöglich mit Gift eingerieben war, denn er fühlte sich nach längerer Zeit so an, als würde einem die Haut verätzt werden, wenn man den Kelch nicht losließ. Er fiel unzählige Male zu Boden, weil die Wissenschaftler das kalte Brennen, das sich sogar durch dicke Handschuhe schlich, doch behielt nie eine Beule zurück, was wiederum gegen weiches Gold als Material sprach.

Schnell geriet der Becher in den Ruf Unglück zu bringen, gar verflucht zu sein und ein paar der leichtgläubigen, ungebildeten Bewohner des Stadtviertels, in dem er gefunden wurde, verbreiteten Bald das Gerücht der Becher wurde von Außerirdischen zurückgelassen um die menschliche Rasse zu vernichten.

Tatsächlich ereigneten sich in den Tagen, das sich der Becher an der archäologische Fakultät befand ungleich viele Unfälle.

Der Doktorand, der kurz bevorstand zu promovieren, brach sich seinen Arm, sodass sich das Schreiben seiner Arbeit verzögerte und er den Abgabetermin verpasste. Die Laborgehilfin setzte die Kaffeeküche in Brand, als sie sich einen Kakao kochen wollte. Sie löschte den Band, in dem sie die Stichflamme, die aus dem Milchschaumautomaten geschossen war, mit einem Handtuch erstickte, dass sich als Gewebeprobe eines Funds nahe des römisch-schottischen Limes entpuppte und hernach zum größten Teil ruiniert war.

Die Universitätssekretärin verschlampte einen termingebundenen Brief und brachte die Fakultät um einen Zuschuss des Landes für ihre Arbeit.

Dieses Geld musste anderweitig an die Universität fließen und so wurde schließlich beschlossen, den unheilvollen Becher meistbietend zu versteigern.

Es war nicht möglich ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken, also war er für die Wissenschaft wertlos geworden, für private Investoren jedoch möglicherweise nicht. Immerhin war das Ding einzigartig und so abgrundtief hässlich, dass es einfach einen hohen Preis erzielen musste.

Ein Museum wollte den Becher nicht erwerben. Natürlich war in Expertenkreisen bereits bekannt, dass der Becher offensichtlich Unglück brachte und es handelte sich ausgerechnet um recht abergläubige Experten.

Der Käufer schließlich nannte sich Lord Bratnell. Man kannte ihn und man freute sich über den Glücksfall, ihn als Käufer gewonnen zu haben. Er war neben einigen eher unangenehmen Charaktereigenschaften, die später näher beleuchtet werden sollen, vor allem eins: unvorstellbar und unverschämt reich und noch dazu mit einem unmöglichen Geschmack ausgestattet, der ihn in den Ruf brachte sogar einen verbeulten und rostigen Spucknapf zu kaufen, wenn man ihm nur einredete, dass das Ding antik und einzigartig war und mindestens 500.000 Pfund verlangte.

Er kaufte viel kitschigen und überteuerten Nippes und er war bekannt, der Vermarktung seines Lebensstils in den Medien nicht abgeneigt und sorgte somit dafür, dass bald das ganze Land davon wusste, dass er den einzigartigen Dachsbecher gekauft hatte, weil er ein großer Unterstützer und Förderer der Wissenschaft ist, der er mit diesem Kauf ordentlich unter die Arme gegriffen hatte. Vielleicht würde man mit Hilfe seines Geldes irgendwann die Geheimnisse seines Bechers entschlüsseln konnte. Er grinste für ein Titelfoto in die Kamera.


	2. Steigerung– In dem der Becher von seinem

Die Zeitung titelte „Mit Fisch in die Zukunft!" und zeigte ein Bild der neu eröffneten Frischfischverarbeitungshalle im oben beschriebenen Stadtviertel.

Der Bürgermeister selbst begutachtete die Stabilität der Schnellbau-Fabrikhalle, die bereits bei ihrer Eröffnung vor Dreck zu stehen schien. Immerhin stand sie.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk gab er ein gutgelauntes Interview, bei dem er offenbar vergas, dass der Reporter, dem er brav allerhand Fragen beantwortete beim letzten Wahlkampf eine unschöne Geschichte über ihn ans Licht gebracht hatte.

Nun, es war nicht der Fisch-Artikel, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf sich zog, sondern ein kleinerer Artikel auf der Frontseite der Zeitung zudem zwei weitere Bilder, neben der Fabrikhalle gehörten.

Das eine zeigte ein Gesicht, das zur einen Hälfte aus einem impertinenten Grinsen und zur anderen Hälfte aus einem hautüberzogenen Schlachtfeld bestand, das aussah, als seien im Laufe des Lebens des zugehörigen Menschen, hinter dem Gesicht, so einige Akne-Tretminen darauf explodiert.

Das andere Bild zeigte einen goldenen Becher mit einer eigentümlichen Dachsverzierung.

Der Sommer hatte wieder einmal dafür gesorgt, dass den gestressten Journalisten, denen der Urlaub verweigert wurde und welche die Stellung halten mussten, die Geschichten von Interesse und Niveau ausgingen. Da wurde die Eröffnung einer Fischfabrik schon mal zu einer Titelstory und es kam gelegen, dass eine weithin bekannte, adlige Witzfigur sein Geld unnötig zum Fensterhinaus warf. So etwas kam gut an, erregte die Gemüter der arbeitenden Bevölkerung und füllte Papier.

Das Dunkle Lord selbst gehörte zwar nicht zur arbeitenden Bevölkerung - seine Anstrengungen waren eher destruktiver Natur - doch auch er interessierte sich für die Titelgeschichten der Zeitung. Nicht so sehr für die Fischfabrik, jedoch für das Bild das den antiken Becher zeigte.

Mit dem ersten Blick hatte er ihn erkannt und mit dem zweiten erkannte er die Stelle, an der nun die Fabrikhalle stand: Sie hatten sein Waisenhaus abgerissen und dabei Hufflepuffs Becher gefunden, der er höchstpersönlich dort versteckt hatte.

Hastig überflog er den Artikel über den Käufer seines Eigentums und diese neue Information entlockte ihm ein unheilverkündendes Kopf- und Schulterzucken.

Ein Muggel hatte seinen Horkrux berührt und es überlebt! Offensichtlich hatten seine Schutzzauber versagt. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sich selbst eine Niederlage einzugestehen ist eine der schlimmsten Erkenntnisse, welche Lord Voldemort je erdulden musste. Jeden anderen, dem er eine Niederlage gestanden haben würde, konnte er auf ewig zum Schweigen und Vergessen bringen, aber er selbst musste mit der Schande leben...

Er hatte im Augenblick keine Zeit sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Bereits seit einigen Wochen hatte er vorgehabt seine übrigen Horkruxe zu besuchen und nachzusehen, ob es ihnen noch gut erging.

Seine Horkruxe waren seine Kinder, seine einzige Möglichkeit am Leben zu bleiben, seine einzigen Vertrauten auf der ganzen Welt. Er dachte liebevoll an den Ring, sein Tagebuch und schüttelte sich, als er sich erinnerte, dass diese beiden Teile seiner Seele grausam zerstört worden waren.

Schon seit einigen Wochen ahnte er, dass jemand Jagd auf seine Babies machte. Er überlegte, dass sein Lieblingshorkrux, das Medaillon des großen Salazar Slytherin, auf seiner Insel relativ sicher war und das Diadem im Raum der Wünsche ebenfalls. In Hogwarts konnte ohnehin derzeit noch nicht so ohne Weiteres eindringen. Nagini war an seiner Seite. Doch der Becher... Natürlich würde jeder halbwegs klar denkende Zauberer hinter dem Dachs Helga Hufflepuffs Erbe erkennen und derjenige, der seine Horkruxe jagte, würde ihn erst recht erkennen. Und dass er sich jetzt auch noch abgedruckt auf der Titelseite befand, wog das Artefakt und den Horkrux darin nicht unbedingt in Sicherheit.

Außerdem ging es um's Prinzip: Sein Becher durfte sich nicht in der Gewalt eines Muggels befinden! Sein Becher gehörte zu ihm!

Plötzlich regte sich in Voldemort ungeahnte Vaterliebe zu seinem verirrten Seelenteil. Viel zu lange hatte er es im Stich gelassen! Ein schlechtes Gewissen schnürte ihm den Hals zu und er konnte nur noch pressend und pfeifend ausatmen.

„Bellatrix!", rief er krächzend und so laut, dass es Bellatrix angemessen erschien besser zu apparieren als die Treppe hinunter zu laufen.

„Ja, Herr?", sagte sie unterwürfig und mit heißerer Stimme, als sie hinter ihm mit einem Plopp auftauchte und sich imaginären Staub von ihrem Umhang steifte - eine reine Verlegenheitsgeste.

„Erkennst du das hier?", fragte Voldemort und hielt Bellatrix die Zeitung hin.

„Eine Muggelzeitung! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das hier ins Haus kommt! Ehrlich! Ich würde euch nie belügen!", beteuerte sie hastig.

„Wenn ich dich so höre, könnte ich fast auf den Gedanken kommen, du hättest etwas mit ihrem Auftauchen in diesem Haus zu tun...", begann Voldemort ruhig und lächelte ein reptilisches, diabolisches Lächeln.

„Ich schwöre...", begann Bellatrix sofort und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der erröteten Stirn.

„Ich weiß, wie die Zeitung hierher kam, Bellatrix.", beruhigt Voldemort sie.

„Und wie? Es war Lucius! Ich wusste es... Er kauft diese Zeitungen wegen der halbnackten Mädchen im Innenteil!".

„Nein, Bellatrix! Ich habe sie hierher gebracht.".

„Ihr?", Bellatrix wurde schlagartig bleich, so wie es gläubigen Menschen geht, die gerade zufällig einen mathematischen Gegenbeweis zu ihrer Religion gefunden hatten.

„Es geht nicht um die Zeitung, sondern um das, was darin steht!", erklärte Voldemort und hielt Bellatrix das Papier erneut hin. Sie nahm es und betrachtete es angewidert, als sei jeder einzelne Buchstabe ein persönlicher Feind.

Endlich fiel der Groschen: „Der Becher trägt die Insignien von Helga Hufflepuff.", stellte sie fest.

„Er gehört mir.", sagte Voldemort beiläufig und machte eine lässige Handbewegung: „Du wirst ihn mir wiederholen!".

„Was?", zischte Bellatrix, fand kurz darauf wieder ihre Contenance und fügte hinzu: „Herr.".

„Du wirst ihn mir von diesem Muggel zurückholen! Und bitte arbeite subtil!", präzisierte Voldemort und deutete mit einem dünnen, frischkäseweißen Finger auf des Minenfeldgesicht.

„Aber...".

„Du willst wissen, warum ich dich schicke und nicht zum Beispiel deine Schwester.", es war eine Feststellung, die Voldemort traf, als er etwas hinter Bellatrix' Schädeldecke gestöbert hatte. Gegen ihn wagte sie niemals Okklumentik einzusetzen, und das nutzte Voldemort nur zu gerne aus, wenn es darum ging, wer ihm beim Abendessen heimlich die letzte Pastete weggegessen hatte oder wer mal wieder das Fenster im Bad nicht geschlossen hatte. Bellatrix wusste alles, was im Haus vor sich ging...

Sie nickte und versuchte stolz dabei auszusehen.

„Nun, Narcissa ist verheiratet, nicht wahr?", sagte Voldemort.

Bellatrix wollte erwidern, dass sie ebenfalls...

Doch Voldemort schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Das ist eine Aufgabe, die ich allein dir anvertrauen kann. Du allein wirst in der Lage sein mir den Becher zu bringen. Du allein hast die nötigen Argumente, Bella.".

Nun knirschte sie mit den Zähnen: „Aber ich bin auch...", sie gab nicht auf.

„Ich meinte: Glücklich verheiratet, Bellatrix! Glücklich verheiratet... Und jetzt beschäftige dich bitte mit deiner Aufgabe. Der Becher befindet sich offenbar im Besitz dieses Muggels. Ich möchte, dass du möglichst wenig Aufregung verursachst. Am besten wird sein, du machst dich mit ihm bekannt!".

Bellatrix Zähne gaben das Knirschen auf und verschrieben sich nun einem ungehaltenen Mahlen und es sei dem unerschütterlichen Zahnschmelz ihrer Vorfahren gedankt, dass ihre Zähne das aushielten.


	3. Peripetie – In der der Becher gar nicht ...

Wenn es nach Bella gegangen wäre, dann wäre umgehend zu dem pockennarbigen Möchtegern-Lord hin appariert, hätte ihm einen möglichst tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, sich den Becher unter den Nagel gerissen und ein wenig Chaos in seiner Villa angerichten, um sich den Rest des Abends freizunehmen, doch Voldemorts Anweisungen waren eindeutig: Er wollte es subtil und was auch immer das für Bellatrix bedeuten mochte, es beinhaltet keine geräuschintensiven Folterfluche.

Seufzend machte Bellatrix sich am folgenden Freitagabend auf, die ihr aufgetragene Mission anzugehen. Sie hatte vor sich möglichst subtil in der nächtlichen Muggelwelt zu bewegen und wählte zu diesem Anlass ein schwarzes Kleid, das sie bei der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester Andromeda getragen hätte, wenn sie diese sich an den Heiratsplan gehalten hätte und nicht kurz vor der arrangierten Hochzeit die Familie, ihre Tradition und alle Reinblütigkeit verlassen hätte. Bellatrix verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich unweigerlich daran erinnern musste.

Das Kleid war uralt und passte ihr nicht mehr so ganz. An gewissen Stellen begann es zu spannen, doch sie war davon überzeigt, dass Voldemort das als besonders subtil bezeichnen würde.

Ihr Haar steckte sich hoch, nach einem Foto, aus einer Muggelzeitschrift und trug aus allen Makeup-Tiegeln eine Kostprobe auf, dann apparierte sie direkt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie wäre auf der Stelle gestorben, wenn jemand aus diesem Haus sie auf der Treppe gesehen hätte.

Die Straßen Londons, selbst hier in Mayfair, waren dreckiger als Bellatrix es zu ertragen bereit war. Dennoch versuchte sie so würdevoll wie es ihr gebührte über den Schmutz hinweg zu schreiten.

Sie hatte das besagte Kleid aus einen guten Grund gewählt, sicher nicht aus Bequemlichkeit: Es hatte lange, weite Ärmel, in denen sie ihre Hände verstecken konnte und ihren Zauberstab noch dazu. Es war eine Modetorheit gewesen zu den Zeiten, als Andromeda heiraten sollte. Nach all den Jahren in Askaban, konnte Bellatrix sich kaum noch erinnern wie lange das wohl nun schon war. Jedenfalls lange genug, um diese Ärmel lächerlich wirken zu lassen, dachte sie bekümmert und schämte sich ein wenig, als sie feststellen musste, dass die Damen an denen sie vorbeistolzierte so ganz anderes gekleidet waren als sie.

Sicherlich waren diese Damen nichts weiter als Muggel, deren Meinung und Sinn für Schönheit nichts galt, außerdem sahen sie weniger hübsch als billig - geradezu nuttig - aus, doch Bellatrix wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Outfit nicht gerade zu dem passte, was man in der Klientel um den Partyprinzen, den sie heute treffen sollte, trug.

Die ersten Finger wurden auf sie gerichtet, die Bellatrix mit einem gebührend arroganten Ignorieren erwiderte.

Ihre untrüglichen Hexensinne und eine kleine Straßenkarte, die sich aus einem bereits geschlossenen Kiosk besorgt hatte, führten sie schließlich und noch bevor sie glaubte, ihre Füße müssten absterben, zu einem Etablissement, von dem sie wusste, dass die Lord Bratnell heute dort den Abend verbringen würde.

Lord Voldemort hatte ihr einen untrüglichen Tipp gegeben, dem nicht unbedingt die zu erwartende Dankbarkeit entgegen gebracht wurde: Er brachte Bellatrix eine weitere Ausgabe der Zeitung, die so gerne über den Lord schrieb, in der berichtet wurde, welcher Club der Stadt durch seine Anwesenheit geadelt werden würde.

Bei dem Club handelte es sich nicht um einen gut situierten Herrenstammtisch in einem Salon, mit einer Bücherwand als Dekoration und Zigarren und Brandy, wie Bellatrix es sich vorgestellt hatte und wie sie es von den Berichten ihres Ehemannes kannte, wenn er erklärte, er gehe in den Club. Sie begann zu zweifeln, dass diese Ausführungen der Wahrheit entsprachen, als sie sich selbst nun in einer Warteschlange wiederfand die unbarmherzig auf die Tür des Etablissements vorrückte wie auf den Schlund der Hölle.

Die londoner Sommernächte waren von einer unerträglichen, smogbedingten Hitze geprägt und in ihren langen, überlangen Ärmeln begann Bellatrix nun unweigerlich zu schwitzen - teils vor Unbehagen, sich unter alldiesen leichtbekleideten Muggeln zu befinden, teils bedingt durch ihre Misskalkulation in der Kleiderwahl, denn ihr Kleid hatte nicht nur lange Ärmel, sondern reichte ihr auch bis über die Füße.

Immer wieder musste Bellatrix missbilligende Blicke hinnehmen und sie verstand durchaus den Grund dafür: Niemand sah auch nur annähernd so aus wie sie.

Es dominierten neongrelle Farben, was Kleidung und Makeup betraf und ebenso grelle wie unmöglichen Frisuren.

„Gothic ist ja so dermaßen out!", sagte ein Mädchen ganz in Bellatrix Nähe. Sie hörte die Worte, verstand aber nicht, dass sie gemeint war und das ganze als Beleidigung gemeint war. Das Mädchen, dem diese Wort entglitten waren, möge dem Herrn danken, dass Bellatrix mit einer gewissen Weltfremdheit ausgestattet war, was die Muggelgesellschaft anging.

Erbarmungslos drängt man die Hexe in Mitten unzähliger, schwitzender Muggel nach vorne und schließlich sah sie sich einem Wesen gegenüber dass den scheinbar ungehemmten Strom in den Club aufzuhalten versuchte. Es handelte sich um eine Art Mensch, dessen nicht allzu ferne Verwandten wohl noch auf Bäumen gelebt hatten.

In Bellatrix wuchs eine latente Panik. Von hinten drückte die Masse und vor ihr baute sich ein Gorilla auf.

Doch Voldemort hatte diese durchaus komplizierte Mission nicht ohne Grund Bellatrix anvertraut. Diese zeichnete sich nämlich durch eine besonders nützliche Fähigkeit aus: Im Angesicht der Panik behielt sie einen kühlen Kopf und neigte zu den richtigen Entscheidungen, die zumeist aus schwarzmagischen Flüchen bestanden.

In all der Hetze, der Aufregung des heutigen Abends hatte Bellatrix vergessen sich Muggelgeld zu beschaffen. Ihre Taschen waren leer, doch das war kein besonders großes Problem,

Ihre Faust schloss sich fester um den Zauberstab, der erregt dort zu prickeln schien. Lautlos führte er eine Imperius-Fluch aus und der Gorilla zeichnete sich mit einem Mal durch eine erstaunliche Sprachallgewalt aus: „Sie sind es! Natürlich haben wir für sie alles reserviert! Kommen sie nur herein! Treten sie ein! Lord Bratnell warten sicher schon auf sie!".

Das war einfach, dachte Bellatrix und stolzierte an dem verfluchten Türsteher vorbei in den Innenraum des Club, der kaum mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bot als die Warteschlange draußen.

Es war Bellatrix ein Rätsel wie all die Leute dort draußen hier drin noch einen Platz finden wollten.

Generell huschte ein Gedanke durch ihr Gehirn, verweilte dort einige Augenblicke, bis er von der stickigen, zigarettenverseuchten und lärmwummernden Außenwelt verdrängt wurde: Es war eine Tatsache, eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit, dass den Muggeln ein derartig großer Raum zugestanden wurde, in den Hexen und Zauberer nicht eingreifen durften.

Vergleichsweise mickrig erschienen dabei die wenigen Orte, welche für Muggel unzugänglich waren und an denen die Zauberer noch Zauberer sein durften - und selbst das wurde durch das Zaubereiministerium noch reglementiert. Und das alles, obwohl die Muggel es offensichtlich vorzogen, zusammengepfercht, bei schlechte Luft und akustischem Terror die Nächte durchzubringen. Ob der Crutiatus-Fluch tatsächlich eine effektive Möglichkeit war die Muggel das Fürchten zu lehren und zu unterwerfen, wenn ihnen derartige Qualen offenbar so sehr gefielen, dass die ihre Wochenenden damit verbrachen...

Gerade war sie ausgiebig damit beschäftigt in Gedanken die ganze Becheraktion zu verfluchen, da schubste ein Ellenbogen sie zur Seite. Bei dieser Gelegenheit trat Bellatrix' Fuß auf den Saum ihres Kleides, was dazuführte, dass die ganze Hexe ins Straucheln geriet und wahrscheinlich hingefallen wäre, wenn sie genügend Platz gehabt hätte.

Statt ihrem Körper forderte das Schicksal ein anderes Opfer, das auf den Boden fallen musste. Trotz des ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, das einige vielleicht als Musik bezeichnen würden, hörte Bellatrix ganz deutlich, wie er fiel, wie er landete und wie - in Zeitlupe - ein Fuß ganz in ihrer Nähe einen Ausfallschritt unternahm.

Das Krachen verursachte Bellatrix körperliche Schmerzen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte zum ersten Mal sein Jahren eine emotionale Bewegung und es zeigte pures Entsetzen. Es war, als würde einer ihrer einen Knochen brechen, als würde einer ihrer Arme abgerissen, nur mit der Gewissheit, dass sie Wunde niemals heilen würde.

Der Zauberstab, ihr Baby, ihr Augapfel, ihr größter Schatz, lag zersplittert in einer klebrigen Mischung aus Dreck, Alkohol und Zigarettenasche unter den Füßen betrunkener Muggel. Was für eine Schande! Und sie konnte nun nichts mehr dagegen tun!

Bellatrix Mission entwickelte sich auf eine subtile Art und Weise, hin zu einem Grad an Subtilität, die sie nur ungern auf sich nehmen wollte.

Auf den Schock und die Verzweiflung folgte blinder und wirkungsloser Hass und Abscheu, doch keiner ihrer unausgesprochenen Flüche wollte Wirkung zeigen.

Sie würde nicht apparieren können. Um nach Hause zu kommen, würde sie die U-Bahn nehmen müssen. Die U-Bahn!! Sie hatte viele schreckliche Dinge darüber gehört, vor allem, wenn man ohne Geld dort erwischt wurde.

Bellatrix beschloss aufzugeben. Sie hatte die Nase voll. Sollte der Becher doch verrotten, wo auch immer er sich befand!

Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient! Diese Behandlung!

Mit einem energischen Schwung drehte sich Bellatrix um, machte kehrt, wollte wieder hinaus. Dabei rempelte sie wiederum ein Mädchen an, das sich mit einem genervten Seufzen umdrehte und sich einen herablassenden Spruch auf der Zunge zurecht legte.

Bellatrix kam ihr zuvor: „Tritt zur Seite!", sprach sie langsam und drohend wie eine Kobra, die ihr Opfer hypnotisiert, bevor zu zuschlug. Es war der gleiche Tonfall, den sie bei Befehlen an Imperius-Opfer richtete.

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht und schaute Bellatrix skeptisch an, bis sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass die es ernst meinen musste und lachte herzhaft.

Bellatrix rauschte an ihr vorbei, dem Ausgang entgegen.

Jedoch, kurz bevor sie die Schwelle übertreten konnte, trat ein recht affig anmutender Mann an sie heran und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Imperius-Fluch wirkte immer noch: „Sie! Gott sei Dank! Ich habe sie schon gesucht, Madam! Bitte folgen sie mir! Lord Bratnell erwartet sie. Kommen sie, sonst verlieren wir uns wieder! Ich bringe sie in den VIP-Bereich.".

Bellatrix seufzte: „Na schön! Ich komme!". Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Magie nun beglückwünschen oder verfluchen sollte.

„Wen darf ich bei Lord Bratnell anmelden, Miss?", fragte der Türsteher in einem trägen Tonfall.

Bellatrix Laune erhellte sich, als man sie Miss genannt hatte: „Miss Black.", sagte sie schnell, ihren Ehemann leugnend.

Sie bahnten sich schweigend ihren Weg durch eine tanzende Masse, da dachte sich Bellatrix, was soll's. Niemand würde es je herausfinden. Der Türstehen unterlag einem Fluch und sonst würde niemand davon erfahren. Wenn der Fluch nachließ, würde das ganze Gespräch in Vergessenheit geraten. Leider konnte Bellatrix diesen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr selbst bestimmen.

Sie sagte in einem freundlichen Ton: „Nun, wissen sie, eigentlich bin ich verheiratet. Es ist nicht mehr „Miss" Black.". Sie schwieg einen Augenblick und erklärte dann weiter: „Wissen sie, ich bin ebenfalls eine Lady.".

„Oh!", sagte der Türsteher überrascht und griff sich an seinen nicht vorhanden Hut.

Für einen Augenblick fühlte sich Bellatrix großartig. Sie malte sich aus, wie es sein musste eine wahre Lady zu sein. Die Lady an der Seite von Lord Voldemort.

Halt! Hatte sie da gerade seinen Namen gedacht?

Nun, das machte wohl ebenfalls nichts. Niemand würde je davon erfahren und außerdem, machte es wohl keinen Unterschied, ob man den Namen dachte oder nicht, wenn man Lady Voldemort war.

Der sogenannte VIP-Bereich war nicht besonders groß. Bellatrix konnte kaum einen Unterschied zu der übrigen Diskothek feststellen: Auch hier war es laut und eng und es stank nach Muggelschweiß.

In der Mitte einer Champagnerfontaine erkannte sie jedoch ein aknenarbiges Gesicht wieder, das sich ihr ins Gehirn eingebrannt hatte und das ihr bei jeder Erinnerung einen stechenden Schmerz beifügte. Jetzt, wo sie Lord Bratnell leibhaftig vor sich sah, potenzierte sich dieser Schmerz auf das Ausmaß eines Crutiatus-Fluch.

Des Weiteren stellte Bellatrix fest, dass der Blaublütige offenbar nicht nur was seine Akne betraf von der Evolution heimgesucht worden war. Sein Haar erschien ihr plötzlich viel schütterer als auf dem Foto, das sie kannte. Hinzu kam eine motorische Behinderung, die zur Folge hatte, dass der kostbare Champagner statt in den Gläsern der Damen um ihn herum auf deren Kleidern und Haaren landet. Die Damen jedoch übten sich in Diskretion und beschwerten sich nicht, sondern taten so als gefiele ihnen die klebrige Alkoholdusche.

Nun ja, alle Beteiligten taten so, als hätten sie Spaß.

Bellatrix gelang es nicht den Türsteher aufzuhalten, als er wie in Trance auf den Lord zu schritt und ihm ins Ohr schrie, dass die Lady mit der persönlichen Einladung jetzt eingetroffen sei.

Bratnell reagiert nur mit einer fahrigen Geste, würdigte Bellatrix keines Blickes und widmete sich der nächsten Schaumweinflasche.

Der Türsteher wusste, wann er seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte und Diskretion walten lassen musste. Es zog sich zurück und ließ Bellatrix allein. Das letzte Stückchen Magie hatte sie verlassen.

Nun war sie auf sich selbst gestellt auf sich selbst, ihren Verstand und ihre eigenen Hände.

Diese drei Dinge mussten nun dafür sorgen, dass sie es unbemerkt am Türsteher vorbei nach draußen in die U-Bahn schaffte.

Bellatrix seufzte. Natürlich hatte sie keine Chance jemals an dem verhexten Türsteher vorbeizukommen. Diesen Fluch hatte sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er würde immer wieder dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Weg zum Lord fand. Im Quidditch nannte man so etwas: „sich ein Eigentor schießen".

Bellatrix drückte sich in eine düstere Ecke und analysierte die Situation: Der Lord betrachtete sich selbst als dem Mittelpunkt der Veranstaltung und dummerweise färbte diese Sichtweise auf die Damen um ihn herum ab.

Der Lord schien nicht mehr ganz nüchtern zu sein. Vielleicht war er auch generell nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Wer konnte das immer so genau sagen, in einer gesellschaftlichen Schicht, die durch Inzucht die Seltsamkeit praktisch für sich gepachtet hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, der Lord sah nicht aus, als würde er den Becher mit sich herum tragen, sondern eher wie ein Mensch der uralte, kitschige Trinkgefäße in beleuchtete Vitrinen stellte und zwar bei sich zu Hause.

Dort musste Bellatrix hingelangen, wenn sie sich jemals wieder unter den Augen des Dunklen Lords zeigen wollte.

Bellatrix seufzte. Für ihren Geschmack hatte sie in der heutigen Nacht bei Weitem bereits zu viel geseufzt.

Sie schnipste eine Servicekraft zu sich heran und nahm sich ein Glas Sekt von seinem Tablett.

Sie erwägte ihre Möglichkeiten. Womöglich war es von Nöten Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Kein Problem, dachte Bellatrix verdrießlich, bei dem Outfit.

Einen Augenblick lang ekelte sie sich vor sich selbst. Doch die Furcht vor der Rache des Dunklen Lords, die sie erwartete, wenn sie es wagen würde, ohne Becher zurückzukehren, siegte über den Stolz darüber eine Hexe aus bestem Haus zu sein und den Ekel, den sie immer weniger konkretisieren konnte, je länger sie sich an diesem Ort aufhielt. Sie hasste einfach alles.

Natürlich brauchte sie einen Plan. Magie würde ihr nicht helfen. Sie fluchte leise.

Ihre Erfahrungen, was das Diebesgewerbe betraf waren beschränkt und auch hatte sie noch nie einen Menschen ohne Zauberstab ermordet.

Diese Tatsache ließ es zu, dass sich in Bellatrix' starrköpfigem Bewusstsein eine kleine Lücke öffnete: Vielleicht würde sie nur den Becher stehlen und den Lord - immerhin handelte es sich um einen Lord - am Leben lassen.

Sie besah sich den Mann und bereit nach dem ersten Augenkontakt war festzustellen, dass Bellatrix' unsichtbare Linie der Toleranz bereits um Kilometer überschritten war.

Sie schnippte nach einem neuen Glas Champagner. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittelpunkt der Veranstaltung. Einiger Tropfen Sekt benetzten ihr Kleid.

Bellatrix seufzte.

Es bleibt wohl auf ewig unklar, was es auslöste, dass Lord Bratnell auf Bellatrix aufmerksam wurde, aber hier seien einige Faktoren genannt, die eventuell eine Rolle spielten.

Da war einmal Bellatrix' Kleid, das nicht nur auffällig unnormal und sektdurchtränkt war, sondern auch an gewissen Körperstellen erschreckend eng saß. Dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Bratnell Bellatrix zu erwählen, weil er der jungen, flippigen Mädchen überdrüssig war und sich nach einer adretten, gleichaltrigen Frau sehnte. Drittens hatte wohl ein fortgeschritten erhöhter Alkoholpegel ebenfalls seinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse der Nacht.

Bratnell reichte Bellatrix freundschaftlich ihr frisch gefülltes Champagnerglas. Sie prosteten sich überschwänglich zu, verschütteten dabei die Hälfte, lachten noch exzessiver.

„Nenn mich Leonard!", bot Bratnell an.

„Nenn mich Bella!", erwiderte Bellatrix und seufzte gedankenverloren.


	4. Retardierendes Moment – In dem der Beche

Die Nächte unter Alkoholeinfluss scheinen sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen und jeder einzelne Augenblick ist ein Hochgenuss, bis... ja, bis die Realität sich ihren Platz im Kopf des trinkfreudigen Menschen zurückerobert und als eine Art Denkzettel den Katzenjammer zurücklässt.

So weit war es noch nicht. Vor Bellatrix und Lord Bratnell lagen noch einige Stunden bis zum nächsten Morgen und beide hatten vor, diese gewinnbringen zu nutzen.

Bereits in den letzten Stunden hatten die beiden kichernd und laut auflachend in einer Ecke des Clubs gesessen und dafür gesorgt, dass ein armer Kellner in einen enormen Engpass an teurem Champagner geriet. Die meisten Damen, die sich zuvor um Lord Bratnell geschart hatten waren nach Hause gegangen und überlegten nun fieberhaft wie sie anderweitig morgen ihre Miete bezahlen sollten.

Bratnell hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an diese entzückende, exzentrische Dame gelangt war, aber er verbrachte gerade die interessante Nacht seit langer Zeit.

Bellatrix verbrachte die interessanteste Nacht ihres ganzen Lebens. Noch nie hatte sie ihre eigene Stimme kichern gehört und der süße Geschmack des Sekts stiegt ihr viel zu sehr zu Kopf als es ihr lieb gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich von außen betrachtet hätte. Von ihrem derzeitigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet konnte sie jedoch nichts erkennen, was ihr gebieten würde die Notbremse zu treten.

„Leonard, ich glaub, ich kann nicht mehr aufstehen!", lallte Bella und grinste irr.

„Ich helf dir, meine Schöne!", sagte der Lord gönnerhaft.

Mit einer wuchtigen und unbeholfenen Geste schwang sich Bratnell auf und reichte seiner „Schönen" eine Hand um sie in eine aufrecht Position zu ziehen.

Als beide beinahe umfielen, lachten sie laut auf und torkelten zum Ausgang.

Bratnell tätigte einen kurzen Anruf, während Bellatrix sich an einer Wand entlang hangelte und versuchte sich vom Schlag der frischen, kühlen Nachtluft draußen zu erholen und schon einen kurzen Augenblick später fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen eine Limousine vor. Eilenden Schrittes kam ein Chauffeur um den Wagen gerannt um der Lady und dem Lord die Tür zu öffnen.

Bellatrix ließ sich hineinfallen.

Womöglich hätte sie es verabscheut in einem Muggelauto zu sitzen, wenn sie es realisiert hatte.

Ohne etwas von der ersten Autofahrt ihres Lebens mitbekommen zu haben, fand Bellatrix sich wieder vor dem Haus ihres Lords.

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht? Ihr Lord? Irgendetwas störte sie bei dieser Wortfolge und dem zugehörigen Gedankengang.

„Wie sind wir hier hergekommen?", fragte Bellatrix verwirrt und blickte sich um, „Ich erinnere mich nicht appariert zu sein...", murmelte sie halb verständlich.

„Bitte?", fragte Lord Bratnell und runzelte die Stirn, was Bellatrix jedoch nicht bemerkte, weil ihr das Bild vor Augen undeutlich erschien, ehe sie beinahe, ob eines akuten Anfalls von klarer, schockhafter Erinnerung, vor Schreck zusammenbrach.

Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was an diesem Abend geschehen war und wie sie hier her gekommen war. Um so besser erinnerte sie sich an einen Auftrag, der ihr scheinbar vor einen halben Ewigkeit erteilt wurde: Das Bild eines Bechers stieg vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und dann das eines missgelaunten Dunklen Lords, der gerade herausgefunden hatte, dass seine treuste Anhängerin ihn in Gedanken und Wort betrogen hatte und das auch noch ohne Erfolg.

„Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?", fragte Bratnell, „Apparatieren?".

„Äh... nein. Ich habe nichts...".

„Warum kommst du nicht herein?".

„Ja, ich... äh... denke, ich sollte mich wirklich langsam darum kümmern...", sagte Bellatrix geistesabwesend und legte sich in Gedanken schon einmal die Worte zurecht, mit denen sie um ihr Leben winseln wollte.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Bellatrix und Bratnells Arme um ihren Körper. Ekel mischte sich in den Brechreizgefühl, das vom Alkohol verursacht wurde. Dennoch blieb sie stocksteif und ließ es über sich ergehen, was auch immer Bratnell da hinten an ihrem Kleid zu tun hatte. Noch nicht einmal ihr Ehemann - wie war sein Name noch gleich? Der Alkohol vernebelte noch immer einige Teil ihres Gehirns, vor allem die, welche ihr unangenehm, jedoch nicht lebensbedrohlich erschienen - hatte es wagen dürfen diese Handbewegung entlang ihres Rückens zu tätigen.

„Weißt du, diese Tätowierung zeige ich wirklich nicht jeder!", lallte er und ließ kurz von Bellatrix ab, um sich den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd zu widmen.

„Äh... Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir hier im Hausflur...", begann Bellatrix.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht! Für solche Angelegenheiten gibt es natürlich Gästezimmer. Ich habe eines herrichten lassen. Ich richte mich immer nach den Damen.", beteuerte Bratnell.

Bellatrix spürte wie eine Hand sich um ihren Arm legte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt eine protzige Treppe hinaufführte.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder, die an der Wand ebenso überladen wirkten wie alles andere an und in diesem Haus wie auch an seinem Besitzer.

Bellatrix realisierte sie nur am Rande. Ein goldener Becher hätte ihren Blick schärfer gestellt, aber bei dicklichen Portraits von Vorfahren, die sich in ihren Rahmen nicht einmal rühren wollten und sicher nicht behilflich sein würden, wenn es darum ging den verdammten Becher zu finden, lahmten ihre Augen etwas.

Die Tür, welche Bratnell für die öffnete, wurde an Geschmacklosigkeit nur durch das Zimmer übertroffen, das sich dahinter verbarg.

Rosa. Wenn es ein Adjektiv gab, dass es treffend und eindeutig beschreiben sollte, so was dieses Zimmer „rosa".

„Du bist nicht der Typ für rosé, was?", fragte Bratnell, als der Bellas Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten versuchte, „Tut mir leid. Die meisten anderen Mädchen, die ich so treffe, mögen das. Was hast du, Bella?".

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!", stöhnte Bellatrix und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh!".

„Ich würde mich gerne...", Bellatrix suchte nach einem Wort, das irgendwie weiblich klang, „...frischmachen!".

„Natürlich!", sagte Bratnell sofort und überlegte, „Äh... Die Treppe hinunter und dann durch den Flur auf der linken Seite. Da sollte irgendwo ein zusätzliches Badzimmer geben. Ich hoffe, die Glühbirne funktioniert noch... Weißt du, ich betrete nicht alle meine Zimmer regelmäßig.".

Bellatrix stürzte aus dem Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete durch, als sie sich allein auf dem Flur wieder fand.

Eine von Bellatrix' größten Stärken war die Eigenschaft, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu können, selbst wenn jeder andere in Panik geraten würde. Aus dem Zimmer hörte sie eine dumpfe Stimme, die ihr zurief: „Aber lass mich ja, nicht zu lange warten! Ich werde hier schon mal alles vorbereiten!".

Bellatrix überhörte es und begann ihre Gedanken und Gefühl zu sortieren:

Da war zunächst Ekel, abgrundtiefe Abscheu. Dass der generelle Hass gegen Muggel und Leute, die sich selbst „Lord" nannten, wo doch jeder wusste, dass es doch nur einen solchen gab.

Hinzu kam eine latente Furcht vor eben diesem Lord und das Pflichtbewusstsein, das daraus resultieren.

Sie fasste eine Entscheidung und machte einen Plan für den weiteren Verlauf der Nacht. Dies war ihre einzige Chance und sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst ziemliche Probleme geschaffen hatte, indem sie sich diese Massen an Sekt einverleibt hatte. Umso gründliche musste dieser Plan ausfallen.

Sie schwitzte und sie war sich der Notwendigkeit einer Panik bewusst, jedoch blieb ihr Verstand klar und so machte Bellatrix sich folgende mentale Notizen:

1. Den Becher finden und stehlen (möglichst unauffällig)

2. Lord Bratnell ermorden (möglichst schnell und ergiebig)

3. Die Muggelwelt verlassen und nie mehr wieder kommen (Dabei ein der U-Bahn nicht auffallen oder alternativ herausfinden, wie man so ein Auto bedient)

4. Einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen (auf besondere Stabilität achten)

5. Auf Ewig über den vergangenen Abend schweigen (Wenn nötig leugnen überhaupt aus dem Haus gegangen zu sein)

6. Dem Ehemann ein nettes Wort zukommen lassen (Keine Verdächtigungen aufkommen lassen)

So leise wie es ihr möglich war, hangelte sie sich an der Wand des Flurs entlang. Bellatrix zwang sich die Augen offenzuhalten und ihren Fokus zu schärfen. Irgendwo in diesem Haus befand sich das Ding, das ihr Leben garantieren, und der Farce ein Ende setzen würde.

Bratnell würde nicht ewig warten. Eile war geboten, Eile, Sorgfalt und Unauffälligkeit.

In den Gängen und Fluren der Villa fanden sich unzählige Vitrinen, welch die Habseligkeiten der Leute beherbergten, die an der Wand portraitiert hingen. Bellatrix kombinierte, dass sich in einer dieser Glasschränke wohl auch der Becher befinden konnte. Sie betrachtete sich jeden Kasten so gründlich es mit einem alkoholverwirrten Auge ging.

Die ersten drei Vitrinen beinhalteten jedoch lediglich Tee-Service, Schmuck oder vergilbtes Papier. Doch über einem Schränkchen an der Wand hing zur Dekoration ein Dolche, der Bellatrix' Aufmerksamkeit sofort ungeteilt für sich gewann.

Er war lang, schmal, poliert und geschärft. Bellatrix nahm ihn vorsichtig von der Wand, wog ihn in der Hand. Der Griff fühlte sich an, wie der eines Zauberstabs.

Versuchsweise schwang sie den Dolche und stellte fest, dass er ganz hervorragend durch die Luft glitt - und somit sicherlich auch durch...

Bellatrix grinst. Soeben hatte sie das Problem gelöst, einen Menschen ohne Zauberstab töten zu müssen. Ein wenig hatte sie sich Sorgen deswegen gemacht. Schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie Muggel ohne Zauberstab mordeten. Aber nun erkannte, sie dass in diesem Punkt gar keine so großen Unterschiede zwischen Muggel und Zauberer bestehen konnten. Dieser Dolche war parktisch eine Art Muggel-Zauberstab.

Obwohl sie immer noch schwankte, fühlte sie sich jetzt viel sicherer.

Und ihre Glückssträhne schien anzuhalten: Da vor ihr glänzte es golden!

Er war es! Bellatrix war näher getreten und brauchte gar nicht lange in ihren Erinnerungen nach dem Bild des Bechers zu suchen. Die Dachse waren ein deutliches Zeichen.

Fast schön zärtlich streichelten ihre Hände über das Glas der Vitrine. Es Vorhängeschloss versperrte ihr den Zugriff auf das Innere des Kastens, in dem sich außerdem ein bunt bemalter Teller und ein hölzernes Saiteninstrument befand.

Dort, nur wenige Millimeter Glas von ihren Fingern entfernt, befand sich ihre Fahrkarte und ihre einzige Möglichkeit diese Nacht zu überleben, würdevoll zu überleben.

Bellatrix dachte nicht lange nach. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten eine verschlossene Glasvitrine geräuscharm zu öffnen, wenn man den Schlüssel nicht besaß. Um diesen wiederum zu suchen blieb ihr nicht mehr genug Zeit.

Den Dolch immer noch in der einen Faust, verrenkte sie sich um mit der anderen Hand einen ihrer Schuhe auszuziehen.

Der Absatz war massiv genug...

Also sie diese Worte zu Ende gedachte hatte, fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Muskeln offenbar schon eigenmächtig gehandelt hatten. Es klirrte, ein markerschütterndes Klirren, das in Bellatrix Gehirn einen kurzen Anflug von Reue zuließ. Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser den Schlüssel suchen sollen?

Ihr Hand hatte schon nach dem Becher gegriffen und stellte nun fest, dass der selbe diese Berührung offenbar nicht besonders schätzte. Es fühlte sich an als schossen unentwegt kurze Stromstöße in Bellatrix' Finger.

Doch auch um diesen Umstand zu hinterfragen hatte sie keine Zeit, denn eine Tür ganz in ihrer Nähe öffnete sich Unheil verkündend.

Aus dem Schatten heraus trat ein alter, gebückter Mann, der erhebliche Probleme mit dem Gehen zu haben schien. Er hinkte in einem grauen Nachthemd auf den schummrig beleuchteten Flur und beäugte Bellatrix argwöhnisch.

Als er die Scherben und den Becher in ihrer Hand erblickte scheute er nicht mehr seine Stimme zu erheben: „Diebstahl! Einbruch! Diebstahl!", rief er aufgeregt und nach nur Sekunden stand auf der Treppe unter Bellatrix eine dickliche, rotbäckige Haushälterin im Bademantel, mit Lockenwicklern um Haar und einem Nudelholz in der Hand, das die drohend über ihrem Kopf schwang.

Auf dem Flur über ihr, über das Geländer nach unten auf Bellatrix starrend tauchte außerdem ein bereits bekanntes, aknenarbiges Gesicht auf. Lord Bratnell lugte argwöhnisch nach unten und atmete enttäuscht aus: „So eine also!".

„Ich bin bewaffnet!", rief Bellatrix und endlich erkannte sie ihren eigene Stimme wieder. Sie klang tiefer, fester, bedrohlicher, sicherer, als das Kichern das sie den ganzen Abend von sich gegeben hatte.

Niemand rührte sich und Bellatrix fühlte sich genötigt, etwas weiteres zu sagen. Sie hob den Dolch, schwang ihn auf eine eigentümliche Weise und sprach: „Avada Kedavra!". Sie grinste wahnsinnige, sogar noch wahnsinniger als sonst, denn Schlafmangen und der angehende Kater taten ihr Übriges.

Nichts geschah, außer dass man sie von allen Seiten seltsam anstarrte.

Wie zum Teufel sollte man damit einen Muggel auf Distanz töten? Und was, wenn man drei töten musste?

Sie betrachtete den Dolch, befand ihn ansonsten für nutzlos und warft ihn angeekelt, da es sich um ein Muggel-Utensil handelte, von sich.

Spontan beschloss sie Punkt zwei von ihrer imaginären Liste zu streichen und so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen.

Ihr Blick fixierte ein Fenster am Ende des Gangs. Dazu musst sie allerdings an der Witzfigur von einem Butler vorbei. Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein!

Bratnell über ihr setzte sich in Bewegung, als er realisierte, dass Bella nicht mehr bewaffnet war, die Haushälterin drehte sich auf der Treppe um, als sie bemerkte, dass Bella in eine andere Richtung zu flüchten versuchte. Sie rannte nach unten um in irgendeinem Zimmer die Polizei zu verständigen.

Das wusste Bellatrix natürlich nicht, denn sie wusste nicht, was eine Polizei war. Außerdem konzentrierte sie sich derzeit eher auf ihre Flucht.

Unerschrocken stellte der Butler sich ihr in den Weg, doch es war ihr ein leichtes, ihn zur Seite zu stoßen, noch einmal nachzutreten und flinker und bei weitem eleganter als Bratnell, der ihr auf der Spur war, auf das Fenster zu stürmte, den Becher zweckentfremdete und mit ihm das Glas darin zertrümmerte, um sich selbst über die Fensterbank zu schwingen und darauf zu hoffen auf der anderen Seite irgendwo Halt zu finden.

Bellatrix hing an einem erstaunlich fest verankerten Kletterefeustrang und arbeitete sich langsam in Richtung Boden vor.

Die letzten beiden Meter sprang sie, landete weich und es gelang ihr in den Schatten des Gartens und der Nacht zu verschwinden, ehe Bratnell seinem Butler hatte aufhelfen und einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen können. Auch die Polizei brauchte noch eine gute Viertelstunde, während der Bellatrix bereits die nächste U-Bahnstation erreicht hatte.

Wie auch immer es Lord Voldemort sich vorgesellt hatte, dass sie den Becher subtil und diskret an sich nehmen sollte, er hatte sicher nicht das gemeint, was Bellatrix gerade veranstaltet hatte.

Das musste auch Bellatrix zugeben und sie schämte sich, ob ihrer offensichtlichen Unfähigkeit auf dem Gebiet der Verführung. Sie ärgerte sich, ob ihres Peches.

Sie mochte gar nicht an sie Schlagzeilen der morgigen Zeitungen denken oder der übermorgigen, wenn die Muggel es nicht mehr hinbekamen die Druckerpressen anzuhalten.


	5. Katastrophe – In dem der Becher zu seine...

Rodolfos Lestrange war kein besonders intelligenter Mensch, auch war er nicht besonders begabt oder kreativ. Aber immerhin hatte er es bis zu seinem Schulabschluss geschafft lesen zu lernen.

Im Augenblick hielt er eine Zeitung vor seine Augen und es wirkte wie ein Fremdkörper in seinen Händen. Weder die Zeitung noch Rodolfos fühlte sich wohl in der Gegenwart des anderen.

Konzentriert huschten die kleinen Schweinsäuglein über die kleine Schrift auf dem Papier, betrachteten einige Sekunden lang ein Bild und eine Zeichnung.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das da sollte ein Bild seiner Frau darstellen? Und wieso sollte sie einen goldenen, mit Dachsen verzierten Becher stehlen?

Aber da stand ganz eindeutig ihr Name: „Bellatrix Black".

Rodolfos überlegte, ob es sich vielleicht um eine andere Bellatrix Black handeln konnte. Immerhin hieß seine Frau nicht mehr Black.

Aber irgendwie kam die Phantomzeichnung doch hin: Das gestrenge Gesicht, die langen, vollen, schwarzen Haare und der durchdringende Blick waren deutliche Anzeichen.

Rodolfos eingerostetes Gehirn begann sich zu bewegen. Sein mentales Uhrwerk schüttelte die mentalen Spinnenweben ab und begann langsam zu rattern und zu quietschen, bis es zu folgender Kombination kam:

Bellatrix hatte aus irgendeinem Grund ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen um in das Haus eines Lords zu gelangen und ihm ein Geschirrstück zu stehlen.

Das Geschirrstück einmal außen vor lassend, musste man sich doch die Frage stellen, wieso Bella ihren Ehemann verleugnete, wenn sich in das Haus eines Muggels einbrach und wieso musste se überhaupt ihren Namen nennen und sich dem Lord zeigen, bevor sie... Sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal umgebracht!

Bellatrix betritt das Haus eines Lords und sie tötet ihn nicht.

Rodolfos hatte es schon immer geahnt: Seine Frau betrog ihn und zwar vornehmlich mit Lords. Wie lange mochte das wohl schon gehen? Vielleicht war sie nur zufällig gerade erwischt worden, weil sie sich als Andenken einen Becher mitnehmen wollte, aus dem sie zuvor noch getrunken hatte, als sie mit dem Lord auf den Ehebruch angestoßen hatte.

Er zerknüllte die Zeitung, besann sich dann eines Besseren. Er entfaltete sie wieder, strich sie glatt und legte sie zurück auf den Stapel neben der Toilette. Der Dunkle Lord mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihm seine Literatur vom Klo entfernte.

Lord Voldemort hatte den Artikel über den Diebstahl des Dachsbechers bereits gelesen und sich ein wenig darüber geärgert, was Bellatrix unter „subtil" verstand. Die Hauptsache jedoch war, dass er den Becher wieder bei sich wusste.

Selig streichelte er über den goldenen Kelch und jeden einzelnen Dachs. Seine langen, dünnen, totenbleichen Finger strichen zärtlich über das Heim eines Teils seiner Seele. Es prickelte unangenehm unter seinen Fingern und er sah das als eine persönliche Beleidigung an. Er stellte den Becher bei Seite und begann zu grübeln.

Wenn die Jäger seiner Schätze Muggel-Zeitungen nach Hinweisen über seinen Horkruxe durchsuchten, dann wussten sie jetzt, wo der Becher war, wer ihn gestohlen hatte und dass es ein Kamikazeakt wäre, nun versuchen zu wollen ihn ihm wieder zu entreißen.

Ein wenig Wehmut verschwendete er an Bellatrix. Er hatte nicht ohne Hintergedanken ihr den Auftrag erteilt da Artefakt zu ihm zurück zu bringen.

Zum einen war sie die treuste und zuverlässigste unter seinen Anhängern, und zu allem bereit, kühl und abgeklärt, wenn es sein musste. Aber zum anderen erkannte Voldemort bei ihr einen ziemlichen emotionalen Stau. Ihre Ehe schien sie nicht zu befriedigen und mit einem eher skeptischen Auge hatte er beobachtet, dass sie sich offensichtlich gerne in der Rolle einer Lady sehen würde, seiner Lady.

Voldemort wusste jedoch, wenn man einer derartigen Frau den kleinen Finger reichte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis man eine schwarze Witwe geheiratet hatte. Er fürchtete, dass Bellatrix selbst ihn übertraf, wenn es um Wahn und Grausamkeit ging. Sie würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, die Macht, die sie erlangen würde, wenn sie an Voldemorts Seite stehen würde, gegen ihn selbst einzusetzen.

Bellatrix selbst konnte nichts dafür. Sie war eine Frau und fühlte sich von Macht und Titel angezogen. Rodolfos war entweder besonders dumm oder besonders schlau, seiner Frau keinen Anhaltspunkt für eine Machtergreifung zu bieten.

Arme Bellatrix!

Voldemort hatte seiner treusten Anhängerin eigentlich einen netten Abend gegönnt. Sie durfte sich betrinken und sie durfte einen Lord treffen, ihn für ihrer Zwecke missbrauchen, ein wenig Lady spielen, tun und lassen, was sie wollte und ihn am Ende sogar ermorden.

Als Bellatrix jedoch zurück nach Hause kam wirkte sich nicht entspannt oder gelöst.

Pitschnass vom Regen, der eingesetzt hatte, als man Bellatrix, die ohne Fahrschein in der U-Bahn erwischt worden war, auf die Straße gesetzt hatte und sie zu Fuß nach Malfoy Manor laufen musste, hatte sie Voldemort den Becher wütend und mit Nachdruck in die Hand gelegt und war wortlos auf ihr Zimmer gestapft. Sie wirkte angespannt, genervt und mordlüstern. Besser man ließ sie in den nächsten Stunden allein, dachte Voldemort betrübt.

Bellatrix schämte sich.

Wut, Müdigkeit und das Bewusstsein dafür ihre Pflicht nicht zu einhundert Prozent erfüllt zu haben, verdickten sich wie ein Zaubertrank zu einer giftigen und gefährlichen Mischung.

Sie hatte sich blamiert von Lord Voldemort und ihrem Ehemann und allen andern Todessern. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die letzte Nacht niemals in all ihren Einzelheiten ans Tageslicht treten würde. Leider waren ihre Zweifel daran berechtigt.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte sich gleichzeitig darüber. Dann drehte sie den Türknauf ihrer Schlafzimmertür um und trat hinaus auf den Hausflur.

Wie ähnlich Malfoy Manor Bratnells Villa war!

Sie schüttelte sich.

Mehr absichtlich als zufällig traf sie auf der Treppe nach unten zum Esszimmer auf Rodolfos.

Sie lächelte ein gequältes Kopfwehlächeln und ließ sich zu folgendem Vorschlag hinreißen: „Du Rodolfos, was hältst du davon, wenn wir und heute Abend frei nehmen und zusammen eine Flasche Sekt...".

„Darling.", und es klang wie ein Rasiermesser, dass über eine feuchte Schiefertafel gezogen würde, wenn Rodolfos es aussprach, „Seit wann ergreifst du denn die Initiative in dieser Ehe? Meinst du nicht, dass das recht verdächtig ist? Du warst schon mal besser, Bella! Du warst schon mal besser!".

Bellatrix seufzte und schüttelte sich, setzte dann jedoch ihren Weg hinab ins Esszimmer fort, darauf bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, schon gar kein Schuldbewusstsein. Ein karges Katerfrühstück erwartete sie und bildete den eindeutigen Abschluss ihres Abenteuers in der Muggelwelt. Von jetzt an würde sie unter Ihresgleichen bleiben, ein ruhiges Leben anstreben und nie wieder Alkohol trinken!

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte gehofft, die Aktion hätte dir etwas mehr Freude bereiten können.", sagte Voldemort.

Bellatrix sah ihn nicht an. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn und in ihrem Blut bewegte sich noch genug Alkohol, der es ihr möglich machte, ihm dies zu zeigen.

„Hör zu! Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir eine weiter bedeutsame Aufgabe zukommen lasse?".

Sie antwortete nicht. Voldemort stellte den Becher auf den Tisch: „Schaff mir das Ding vom Hals! Ich will es nicht hier haben. Lagere es irgendwo ein, wo es sicher ist, aber schaff es mir aus den Augen! Es hinterlässt ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn man es berührt! Und auf meinem Nachttisch kann ich es nicht stehen lassen. Es blitzt ständig. Da kann kein Mensch schlafen! Bring ihn irgendwo unter, wo er sicher vor Dieben, Jägern oder Zerstörern ist!".

„Jäger? Aber wo könnte der Becher schon sicherer sein als hier?", fragte Bellatrix befremdlich.

„Ach vergiss es! Bring ihn nach Gringotts. Ich hatte gehofft du kämest selbst drauf. Ich wollte dir nur ein Erfolgserlebnis...".

Bellatrix stand auf, griff den Becher mit einer groben Handbewegung und stapfte vor Wut kochend davon.


End file.
